Frequently, problems in maintaining the tolerance of a manufactured part result in an assembly incorporating the part having undesirable operating characteristics. For example, manufactured rods that are too long, short, wide or narrow, can produce poorly operating assemblies of reduced quality and reliability. Connector rods of excessive length frequently result in an assembly which feels loose or possesses a great deal of play. Rods which are too short are prone to tight or sticky operation and when moved may not transmit the necessary displacement to a connected part being moved. Finally, prospective purchasers examining a product with such substandard subassemblies can be negatively impacted by a perception that the overall product is of inferior quality and construction.
The present invention is directed to a link to connect two rods of a door lock assembly in a vehicle door which compensates for rod length non-uniformities. The link has an elongate, generally cylindrical clip base with an opening at one end having a series of ribs in an inner peripheral surface of the opening for press-fittingly receiving a threaded end of a first rod. On an opposite end of the clip is a threaded opening and connected longitudinal recess for locking around the threaded end of a second rod by simply pushing the rod in a direction transverse to its axis into the opening. The pushing action causes the clip base to encircle and radially clamp the rod within the opening while the threads of the opening matingly engage with complementary threads of the rod to axially lock the rod within the opening. Upon securing the second rod to the clip, a sleeve, carried by a pair of shallow channels on the periphery of the clip, is telescopingly slid from a shipping position on the clip over the clip base positively radially locking the second rod in place and linking both rods.
An advantage of the rod link to be described is that the first rod connected to the link and the second threaded rod can be pulled taut before transversely snapping the second rod into the clip thereby compensating for any manufacturing irregularities in length of the rods. Accordingly, when assembled within the vehicle door, the rods and link behave as a single rod of proper length improving the smoothness of operation, quality and reliability of the door lock mechanism.
Another object and advantage of the rod link is that it is of simple and durable two-piece construction and requires no tools to assemble to the two door lock rods of the assembly.
Other objects, features and advantages of this invention are to provide a link which has a locking sleeve telescopingly slidably carried by a clip base for coupling an end of two rods together; can be preassembled for shipping and further assembly; is well suited for use in either blind or tight assembly conditions; facilitates adjustment of the total length of both rods and the link during assembly to compensate for dimensional tolerances in the length of either rod, both rods, the vehicle door, rod mounting locations of the vehicle door or cumulative tolerance error thereof and thereby provide the desired length of the rods and link when assembled; compensates for cumulative or single component tolerance error to produce a linked rod assembly which behaves as a single rod of proper length improving the smoothness of operation, quality and reliability of the assembly; in one embodiment, allows at least partial disassembly of the link to readjust the total length of the assembly to correct assembly error or to service components of the vehicle door; requires no tools to assemble the link and both rods together; and is lightweight, corrosion resistant, strong, durable, of simple design and economical manufacture, and is easy to assemble and install.
These and other objects, features and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, accompanying drawings and appended claims in which the invention is set forth together with sufficient details to enable persons skilled in the art to practice the invention all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated of the invention.